


Locket

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captain America: The First Avenger, Escort Service, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Lockets, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Sex Work, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Steve Rogers knows a locket is sentimental, but it's what he wants to gift anyway.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Locket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'locket'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Steve Rogers is a sweetheart and I've never written him Pre-Serum before, but this prompt just called for it. Perhaps it's to do with that compass of his, I can imagine he likes the sentimentality of something simple but memorable. With a little cheekiness, of course.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

A knock on the door. Gentle, yet bordering on furtive. Steve, with a bundle of brown paper, threadbare ribbon atop it. Curious amusement curls your lips into a smile. Sweetness to it as the apples of Steve’s cheek colour pink. His own smile is nervous. You invite him in. And his jaw drops at the sight of you.

Flirtatious, in a silk robe. It’s loosely knotted, only enough to tease at the satin slip beneath. Lace trimmed stockings and garters under the floaty hem. Simple but to a man as inexperienced as Steve, it’s seductive. You know he’s chastising himself for staring so unabashedly. Truthfully, you rather enjoy his admiration. But you allow him to change the subject to spare his embarrassment.

“This is for you,” he announces with newfound bravery. “Open it? Please?”

“Thank you, Steve,” you smile, pressing a kiss to his warm cheek. “But, you know how this works, don’t you?”

Steve laughs, a hand running through his cropped blonde hair. Blush deepening, he nods affirmatively. He knows about escorts. Persistence in his smile, though. One of the few remaining gentlemen in Brooklyn. The right partner, whoever she is, will be one lucky lady. Pride burns bright in his eyes and you pry open the paper. 

“Will you wear it for me?”

Steve’s fingers brush delicately along your neck. The slightest of trembles as he fumbles with the clasp. Gold brushed chain, a few dents and scratches on the locket. Oh, it’s pretty, but not nearly as much as Steve. Shy mumbles, words of thanks breathed like secrets. Reassurances from you that are almost unheard. Perhaps he’s not your first, but you certainly enjoyed him.

“I enjoyed it too,” he says in a quiet confession. “It was my first time- you know that, but I liked...”

Steve trails off, struggling to fight the red that you _know_ is blossoming over every inch of him. You step closer, the clean scent of him engulfing you. A pause. A split second of hesitation.

“I liked it when… you told me what to do.”

There’s little inclination to hold back the purr that falls from your lips. If that isn’t just the _prettiest_ thing you’ve ever heard Steve say. His eyes swim with restrained want, lashes fluttering when you languidly trail your hand down the skinny frame of his chest. He doesn't do anything to stop it, so, you add _more_ fuel to the fire. You strut to the bed, sitting at the foot of it and crossing one leg over the other.

“Take your clothes off and come here. I want to make you come with my mouth.”

Steve is a _wreck_ , head thrown back against the pillow more often than not. He’s desperate in his desire. A red blush dusts his chest, hands clawing at the bedsheets as he babbles your name. You suck with renewed fervour, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat and Steve _loses_ it. It’s worth the locket.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
